


Belongings

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: After 4 years, what does Seven of Nine posess?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Belongings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



I have watched as the crew prepare.  
Prepare to leave this ship which has now returned to Earth.   
Their enthusiasm is becoming unbearable, I find that I frequently feel uneasy in their presence. The level of noise onboard with their incessant celebrating and congratulating of each other is overwhelming.

I watch as countless crew file past with their cases of personal belongings which they have accrued over the course of this journey from the Delta Quadrant.   
I find myself wondering what they may contain.  
I have seldom ventured into the private living spaces of other members of this crew. I have little need. Other than those of the Captain on occasion.

I have the cargo bay. 

A security officer enters and stops before my console and addresses me.

He enquires whether I am "ready to disembark" and addresses me as "ma'am".

I do not wish to leave.  
I have no desire to be on this planet.   
I feel - apprehension.   
I am afraid.

The Captain had assured me that she would be there for me, that she would accompany me.

Yet I am alone.

I am afraid.

The officer asks if I have all of my personal effects.

I reach for the small black box upon my console which contains the extent of my "personal belongings", a sheet of paper, with a blue drawing of Voyager travelling through space. It bares the immature signature, Naomi Wildman.

I take my belongings and follow the tall security officer who escorts me from Voyager.

4 years.

One piece of paper.

Yet it is priceless to me.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the kind of discussions which come up during our online Voyager watch with Anni and Paris


End file.
